I'll Freeze with You
by Poninelesmis
Summary: It's been a year since Arendelle's castle's doors hasn't been closed, and all the kingdom is having a huge celebration. Near Arendelle, Jack Frost was passing over and when he arrived to the North Mountain, he had memories about someone who was like him, someone who made him feel things very special since years ago.


Not so far of Arendelle, there was the magic guardian Jack Frost, who was going over some kindgoms flying with his cane, he was having so much fun while he was flying. Not too much time passed, when he arrived to the North Mountain, of Arendelle, of course.

Soon, he had great memories, beautiful memories and with it, regrets.

"Elsa" he said to himself.

While he gone over the Mountain and remembered that fearful child with ice powers, there was something that called his attention, something found n that Mountain: a huge castle made of ice! curiosity and emotion took possession of him and then he dare entering to the silent castle. It was so big, so beautiful, so... frozen. He couldn't stop astonishing before the wonders of the castle. there was only _someone_ capable of doing something like that: Elsa… But how? The last time he saw her, she was a terrified child that didn't know hw to control her powers… Jack was shocked but he felt happy that finally Elsa knew how to control her powers to the point of doing majestic things. When he arrived to the end of the castle, he bent his nose, really confused.

There was a destroyed chandelier on the floor and huge pieces of destroyed ice. As if the castle had been attacked by someone. He got worried.

"Something happened here" he said "What could it be? Please...Elsa be alright"

And he decided to go out of the el castle arising with his cane. He saw lights in another castle to the other side crossing thee sea, it was Elsa's and Anna's to his knowledge so then, he went there asking himself if Elsa was there and also what was the reason of the celebration that was sat there.

The reason of the lights at the castle of the queen and the princess of Arendelle was for a very simple thing: today was a very special day for all the citizens of the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. It was a year ago that the doors of the castle didn't close before the citizens and also it was the engagement party of Kristoff and princess Anna. All the kingdom was celebrating at the castle and outside of it.

Kristoff and Anna were dancing by the sound of music and they were smiling to each other completely in love looking into their eyes; Olaf was riding Sven playing innocently, and queen Elsa was smiling to her people. Children came close to her and she was playing with them showing her magic, the children were running and playing with huge smiles; all of them loved Elsa. When she had no more children arond her, Elsa approached to a window to see the sights and to think. She tried to pretend a smile but the truth was that inside she felt a little alone. True, she had Anna, Olaf and inclusive Kristoff, but Anna and Kristoff were going to marry and maybe they would stay away from her a little bit. And Olaf... was her best friend and he was always beside her, but she was a afraid that someday the little snowman would be tired of her company or would go to know the world and forget about her. She felt also alone because she didn't know anyone like her, she was the only one in Arendelle with powers and she had never known anyone else who had it, except for...Jack...but for years she hadn't known anything about her beloved guardian.

"Jack…. What has become of you?"

She kept staring at the window, nostalgic.

Jack didn't take so long arriving to the castle, he heard music and he surrounded the castle until he found a window to lean out. He saw a ball, beautiful ice statues, snowflakes (what made him smile because he remembered the nickname he used to use for Elsa)and a friendly snowman alive, that was Olaf; at the moment he saw it alive, Jack was surpried and couldn't stop staring at him. He saw how the friendly snowman approached to a ginger hair slim girl a blond strapping boy; he recognized the girl, Anna, Elsa's little sister, but he could not recognize the boy as he never saw him, he saw how both Anna and Kristoff stopped their dancing to stare at Olaf wh told them to stare at Elsa. When she saw her sister, Anna got too much worried and besides Olaf, she approached to Elsa to lift her mood after Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek. When Anna and Olaf arrived to Elsa they took her by the hands to dance with her, it seemed that they accomplished a little of their purpose because Elsa smiled. Jack, that couldn´t stop staring at Olaf anytime, saw all that happened and when he saw Elsa smiling, he felt something really special moving inside; suddenly the strange need of just seeing her and being with her took possession of his senses, he frightened at the beggining, but then, the fear disapear. There was nothing of that fearful child, that little girl he used to reunite with when her parents had gone to sleep to help her see the good things about her powers, that lonely girl that tear her sister apart because she was afraid of hurting her again thanks to her powers; now she was a beautiful woman, the queen of a beautiful place. He kept his sight on her.

Anna teased to Elsa while they where dancing, she smiled and step away from her sister to make a snowball with her powers and throw it to Anna's face. The two sisters laughed and hugged each other. Olaf joined to the hug as he adored hugs. Jack stayed surprised staring at Elsa.

"Wow Elsa you're beautiful"Jack murmured wondered.

The rest of the night, he looked at her, smiling, staring at her eyes, thinking of all her perfection.

When the party was over, everybody went away, the guests of other kingdoms went to their asigned rooms, Kristoff went to his room after leaving Sven on the barn, Olaf prowl all over the castle as usual, Anna went to her room to sleep, and Elsa went to her's. During all the party she couldn't stop thinking about all the loneliness she felt, the regrets and the things that might have been different but she was still pretendeding before everyone that the things were other way and she smiled to avoid raising suspicions to everyone, most of all, to her sister. Jack followed her and surrounded the castle looking for the window that could coincide with Elsa's room and he could find it.

When she arrived to her room Elsa erased her smile, the one that transformed to an afflicted face, then, she looked herself in the mirror and besides watching her reflection, she saw the image of Jack staring at her from the other side of the window. She immediatly surprised and she turned to confirm that what she saw was real and she wasn't going crazy, but before she could confirm what she saw, Jack hid therefor Elsa couldn't find him when she opened the window and she turned her face side by side.

She sighed and closed the window, resinged and believing her as an insane girl who had allucinations that cound't be. Suddenly, when she laid back on her bed, the had a stange new sensation that she couldn't understand.

"She saw me!" Jack said more than happy.

That night, Elsa dreamed about Jack Frost, the face the thought to see, but the one she couldn't find.

When Jack made sure that Elsa was sleeping, he went back to the window to stare at her again.

Since that day, everytime he could, in fact, almost every night, Jack go to the castle, only to watch her angel of snow, the beautiful queen Elsa of Arendelle, which he made himself guardian once more without realizing.


End file.
